Bitter Sweet Ending
by Samrit
Summary: My second try in trying to write a story for Halloween, sorry if it isn't that good: "I love you." He whispered into her ear as his vision slowly dimmed. Slowly everything was getting darker and darker. Right before his world turned black he heard the three words he longed for being whispered and something pressing against his lips.


**My second try of writing a Halloween-Story. This time its for Skip Beat.**

 **Please remember that I am from Germany and that my english is still not very good. I am sorry for every mistake in spelling and gramar.**

 **Also sorry if this is a rather poor attempt on writing Horror...**

 **Now please, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

 **BITTER SWEET ENDING  
**

Running down the dark hallways of LME Ren dragged along Kyoko. They run as fast as they could. He looked once over his shoulder to see if they were still followed. Worried his eye automatically drew to the girl he dragged along. She was still in shock and had yet to utter even a word.

The screeching of metal was heard in the distance.

Reacting fast Ren ducked, pulling Kyoko along with him as knives flew over their heads. He looked down the way they came and cursed as he saw something moving in the shadows. He hesitated a moment before he tightened his hold on the girls hand once more before dragging her along again.

Suddenly a pang echoed right behind them followed by a crazy laugh.

Ren rounded a corner and pressed himself against the wall, staying as still and quite as he could. The girl in his arms trembled. He glanced down at her before his turned his head to the side. Slowly but steady steps where heard in the distance. The sound of heavy metal being dragged over the ground was echoing.

Ren hold his breath, holding the girl in his arms closer. He hoped that the dark of the corner would conceal their presents enough to be not noticed.

The steps were getting louder. The actor closed his eyes. Should he try to surprise attack him and give Kyoko the possibility to escape or stay quiet and hope they won't be noticed. Ren glanced down the girl once more. No. In her state he couldn't leave her alone right now.

The steps stopped. Ren hold his breath not daring to make even the slightest bit of sound. "Come out~ I know you are here."

Pressing the girl in his arms closer to him, Ren prayed that they would not be noticed. The crazy laugh was heard and the actor felt a shiver run down his back. It was so close. So good damn close.

A whimper was heard from Kyoko and the actor hugged the girl closer to him as a form of comfort. Yet her trembling didn't case. It was understandable why though. Heck even he himself didn't know how long he could keep a leveled head. It wasn't every day that a crazy mass murderer invades the company you work at, shuts the building down and then goes on a wild hunt for every living being in the building.

"I know you are heeeeeeereeeeeeeee."

'This is bad.' Ren mentally stated. He knew he had to do something. Protecting Kyoko was his top priority right now. He needed to find a way. His eyes wandered around and landed on a broom that leaned on a wall a meter away from him.

It wasn't the best weapon in a situation like this but maybe he could at least buy some time for Kyoko with it. But then…

He looked down at the girl in his arms once more. Her skin was pale, her body trembled, her eyes pressed so she wouldn't have to look at the reality they were in. Ren knew that if he could get a look at her eyes they would be hollow, drained of all emotions and seemingly lifeless.

Hesitating for a moment Ren made his decision.

Hugging Kyoko as close as possible he inched closer into the shadows as soundless as possible. Still the light shuffling of clothing was scarily loud in his hears. He sucked in his breath as he heard steps coming in their direction.

He prayed to whatever god was out there.

Suddenly they heard something falling in the distance. His head snapped to look down the hall that was in another direction than their position. "I found you~"

The steps hurried in the opposite direction and became more and more distanced. Ren let out a relieved sigh but the relief didn't hold long as worry replaced it. "Mogami-san are you okay?"

The girls hand clutched onto his shirt. She refused to look up at him but he could that that she was everything but okay. Glancing around Ren spotted the door of a familiar room. Slowly he lead her over to it. The door was slightly leaned.

Pushing the girl behind him he peeked into the room. It was dark, some of the furniture had been torn down and all the lockers had been broken open. Their content was laying everywhere. Yet no one else was in the room.

Deeming it save the actor lead Kyoko into the room, closed the door behind them as quiet as possible and then pushed some of the torn furniture before the door. Once he satisfied with the way he blocked the door, he decided against switching on the light. That was still too risky to do. So he turned to the young actress who was now kneeling down next to a pink parker.

"Mogami-san…" Ren started as he kneeled down next to the shaking girl.

Kyokos fingers lightly brushed over the pink parker, recalling all the memories she had with the girl it belonged to. "Why…"

Worried Ren placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to give some kind of comfort to the distressed girl.

"Why her…" Kyokos voice wavered and before he knew it, she was crying in his arms again.

Ren didn't know what to say, he could relate a little to her feelings yet he couldn't fully. He hadn't been there when Kyoko had seen Kotonami die. He himself wasn't even sure where Yashiro was right now. They had lost each other in the chaos that erupted.

But what was he supposed to say now? Should he tell her that everything was going to be alright or was it better to bluntly tell her to accept reality? Or should he just stay quiet?

Deciding on the first option he hugged the poor girl and let her cry into his chest while whispering that everything was going to be alright in her ear. It took quite some time till Kyoko had calmed down, once she had Ren watched amused how she distanced herself from him and apologized for her rude behavior and taking advantage of him. The actor was slightly relieved to see that despite their current situation with the crazy mass murder and all she still had her personality shown.

"It's alright Mogami-san, but are you okay?" Ren questioned as he eyed the girl a little, trying to see any obvious signs of injuries he had not noticed before.

Kyoko hurriedly shook her head no. "I am fine now Tsuruga-san. Please do not worry about me."

Yet Ren spotted a still slightly bleeding cut, without a word he tore a stripe of clothing from his shirt and tied it like a bandage around the cut. "This is hardly a moment to not worry about you."

The girl before him blushed but soon frowned before she looked down at her hands. They were still trembling slightly. "I am sorry for being such a burden till now…"

The actor let out a sigh. He should have known she would say something like this sooner or later. He glanced over his shoulder at the door. "Mogami-san…"

The girl looked up her eyes were a sea of different emotion. He looked back at her with stern eyes before he choose his next words wisely. "I am not going to leave you behind if that is what you think I should do. We are going to get out of this alive, together."

"But I…"

"Mogami-san. I am will never leave you." Ren told her once more, his voice as firm as possible as he stared deeply into her eyes. A small part of him prayed that she understood the double meaning behind his words before he slapped himself mentally. This surely was not the right moment for a love confession.

Kyoko's eyes widened for a second before she nodded a small smile on her lips. Ren couldn't help but also smile a little. But soon reality caught up and they both looked grimly at the door. "What should we do Tsuruga-san?"

As of now Ren didn't have an answer to it. He knew that they had to find a way out of the building but neither the front nor the back door was an option. But maybe they could find another way out. Fighting a mass murderer was out of question.

Yes Ren knew how to fight, but he wasn't stupid enough to fight this guy. Besides he wouldn't risk the safety of the girl he loved by challenging him to a fight.

"We need to find a way out of the building or contact someone outside for help." Ren said as stood and looked around the room for something useful for them to use.

Kyoko following his example hurried to search through the room yet it was painfully obvious to Ren, who watched her from the corner of his eyes, that she avoided one certain locker. He couldn't blame her at all. He surely would do the same if not even worse, so he kept glancing at the girl, telling himself he did that to make sure she really was okay.

Both were deep in thoughts when a sudden and loud banging on the door caught their attention. Ren was quick to stand next to Kyoko pushing her slightly behind him as she hold to a broken chair-leg in her hands as a weapon. Ren held his left arm protectively before her in his right he was also holding a broken chair leg. Only that his was a little bit longer than Kyoko's and gave him a bigger range to attack combined with his high.

The banging got louder and the door bent lightly with every bang. It was nerve wrecking. Both actors glanced around the room for another exit. Ren noted that maybe the Love-Me-Section locker room had been a bad decision for a taking a break. After all there was only one room in and out of this room.

Their attention was drawn back to the door as the first cracks appeared and then with a loud crash it was pushed open and everything that had been blocking it was pushed aside, and Kyoko shrieked

"I found you~"

"RUN!" Was all Ren yelled as he swung at the man before him giving the girl the opening to run passed that man. Right before Kyoko left the room, their eyes meet shortly and he gave her a reassuring smile to ease the uncertain in her yes.

But instead running out the door like the actor hoped the girl would do, she turned midway and wacked the crazy guy over the head with her make-shift weapon, throwing the man off balance. For good measure she kicked the guy in his kneecaps and pushed him on the ground.

Before Ren could even yell at her of why she did that she grabbed his wrist and dragged him along, she didn't look at him nor did she dare to look behind them if the guy was following. They kept on running for a long time, rounding many corners.

"Why didn't you run?" Ren finally asked as they rounded another corner.

"You told me you wouldn't leave me behind." She didn't look at him and Ren felt a light and warm flutter of hope in his heart.

"I would have followed you." He answered, bringing himself back to reality.

"' We are going to get out of this alive.'" She still didn't look at him but he could see that her ears were slightly red, Ren had a hard time suppressing the smile forming on his face.

"You would have survived…" Ren started but stopped when he heard the word she mumbled.

"…together…" Finally she looked at him lightly blushing and a pleading in her eyes to not ask anymore. The warm and light flutter return full force into his heard and he couldn't help but smile despite the fact that they were running for their lives right now.

They heard a crash behind them but didn't turn around. The heavy yet fast steps that followed them were indication enough that the crazy mass murderer was following them and they needed to get away… fast.

"You won't escape!"

His eerie yet monotone voice sent shivers down both their backs. Nothing in his voice showed any sign of anger but they were sure that he must be pissed unless he enjoyed this kind of sadistic hunt. Ren shuttered. He really hoped that help was already there. He wasn't sure how much longer they could escape him and survive.

Just as he thought that a piercing pain went through his back as a loud laugh echoed in the distance.

"TSURUGA-SAN!" Kyoko's yell also echoed. He looked at her to see shock written all over her face, the color slowly getting drained from it.

"It's nothing." Ren told her while he kept on running dragging her along. "We need to find a safe place."

He felt it. The sharp pain in his chest that kept increasing, the beautiful golden brown eyes boring into his back, he was sure was strained painfully red. He looked over his shoulder giving her once more a reassuring smile which she answered with a nervous glance at his back.

They soon found an empty storage room, deciding it was a safe place for now they went in and barricaded the door once more this time with a shelf. Taking a deep breath Ren set down to lean against the wall opposite the door.

In an instant Kyoko was right next to him, fussing over his wound. He smiled weakly at her. Ren knew he had lost a great amount of blood, even if Kyoko takes care of the wound now, it won't help much anymore.

Ren watched how Kyoko used everything she found to help him. She carefully pulled out the knife in his back. The actor flinched at the new pain. His breathing was getting slightly heavier.

Kyoko was deeply worried as she kneeled next to him, Ren couldn't help but grimace at the blood on her hands from threading his wound.

"Kyoko…"

Her name escaped his lips and the girl, he loved, looked up at him with worry her eyes looked like she was ready to cry any moment, yet they were a little wide in surprise when he called her by her first name. Ren didn't care that he had uttered her by her first name. He knew he was slowly losing time.

He reached out with one and slowly stroking her cheek. His vision was getting blurry but he kept his looking into her eyes. His mouth went try. "I have to tell you something…"

"Tsuruga-san… please, save your strength." Kyoko answered her voice quiet but he could still hear all the emotions in it.

Ren ignored her pleading and kept his gaze locked with hers. "I need to tell you…"

Before Kyoko knew what was happening, she was pulled into his arms, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Tsuru…"

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as his vision slowly dimmed. Slowly everything was getting darker and darker. Right before his world turned black he heard the three words he longed for being whispered and something pressing against his lips. He couldn't help but smile in the end….

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **– You reached the "BITTER SWEET"-Ending –**

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Lory clutched onto the TV, shaking it as he was crying. Sebastian stood still next to the couch and sweat dropped and looked over to the other two presents in the room.

"Why Ren?! Why?!" Lory wailed loudly before he suddenly pulled out his phone and speed dialed a number.

Before the person on the other end could even greet him he wailed into the phone. "WHAT KIND OF ENDING WAS THAT?! TELL ME HOW TO GET THE HAPPY ENDING!"

The person on the other end of the line let out a sigh. "Lory you ask me to make this kind of game for you. I am not going to spoil you on how to get the ending you want. Play the game again if you want a better one."

"But… but…" The president of LME started with teary eyes.

"Play the game Lory." The other person only answered before he hung up. Lory stared at his phone with teary eyes before he finally noticed the dark aura in his room.

"President." Lory slowly turned to face a full blow gentleman smile from Tsuruga Ren and his nervous Manager.

"Oh, Ren." Lory smiled nervously. This man usually wasn't able to scare him but somehow he started to fear for his live, at least a little.

"May I ask what you were playing there?" Lory gulped but then smiled proudly as he held up a game box with a picture of him and Kyoko running hand in hand from a shadowed figure. The smile on Ren's face good only more radiant. With fast steps he was next to the Presidents TV, he pressed the eject button.

Lory watched horrified as Ren reached for the disk. "WAIT REN!"

-crack-

Ren still with his gentleman smiled and dropped the two pieces of the game disk on the ground before he wordlessly left the room. Yashiro looked nervously a little to and fro before he turned to Sebastian.

"I will receive the new job offers for Ren another day then." Sebastian nodded. Yashiro hurried after Ren, he glanced once more at the president but then turned and left.

"My wonderful game… noooooooooo…" The president cried mourning his lost game. Before he suddenly brightened up and pulled out his phone. "Maybe my friend can make me a new game with these two as characters again."

* * *

 **Hope you liked the story. Please leave a review with your opinion on this. I am not very good in writing things like horror so I will be thankful for any kind of feetback.**

 **I wish you all a Happy Helloween! Hope you all got some nice scares, sweets and aswesome costumes XD I already met two very cute vampires asking for sweets while writing this story~**

 **Thank you all for every future favorite, follow or review.**

 **See you in the next Story.**

 **~Happy Halloween~**


End file.
